


[podfic] Woodstock

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	[podfic] Woodstock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woodstock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620726) by [De_Nugis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis). 



title: [Woodstock](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/83972.html)  
author's summary: Sam's senses are playing tricks on him, but not when it comes to Dean.  
length: 10 minutes 40 seconds  
beta: [applegeuse](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com) <3  
download or stream: [here at box.com](https://www.box.com/s/0cbi14y4pek8px4kzmy3)


End file.
